


Kiss of Leather

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kiss of Leather [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dominance/submission, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Cor inadvertently attracts Gladio’s attention by wearing leather gloves.





	Kiss of Leather

It was a blistery cold January evening and Cor was nestled in the heated leather seat of his luxury sedan as he made his way to a trendy restaurant in the downtown area. A few weeks ago he had begun frequenting the establishment on an occasional basis, only to find that Gladio worked there part time as a bartender’s assistant.

Cor eventually offered to drive him home on Fridays as Gladio worked late and would have to otherwise face the long walk back to his apartment since the transit service stopped before he was done with his shift. Gladio tried to talk him out of it at first but Cor insisted it wasn’t a bother.

Pulling up to the curb, Cor spotted the other man’s familiar shape looming in the shadows against the building. As he trotted toward the car, Cor saw that he was smiling. The door opened and the smile broadened.

“Hey, thanks for pickin’ me up again,” Gladio said, rubbing the cold from his hands and settling down into the warm seat. “Ohh, you even have the seat all toasty for me. Nice.”

Cor allowed himself a tiny smirk. “Don’t mention it.”

He shifted the car into drive and gently guided it back into traffic. Classic rock music played softly in the background. Gladio’s gaze lit upon the black leather gloves that Cor was donning as he manned the steering wheel and felt an electric jolt go up his spine. He looked away quickly but found himself wanting to take another peek.

Cor was always dressed well. Tonight, he had on a long dark grey woolen coat buttoned fully against the elements, black dress slacks in what looked to be a classy wool blend, and of course, _the gloves_. Gladio managed to sneak another peek at them. They were impeccably melded against his hands, allowing him to see their shape unhindered by excess wrinkles and stitches. Gladio imagined what they would feel like brushing softly against his skin while he knelt in front of –

“See something you like?”

Gladio’s train of thought broke and he was plunged awkwardly back into the moment. “Oh, no… I mean, yeah. I was just admiring those gloves and was about to ask where you bought them.”

Cor flexed his right hand. The soft leather made slight creaking noises. “Oh, these? I had them custom made at the leather shop on Broadway.”

“That’ll explain why they seem to fit your hands as if they were poured on. I thought you just got lucky with the sizing.”

“The customization is nice but it came with a price. These things set me back six thousand gil, but I would buy them again in a heartbeat.”

Gladio whistled. “Damn. Well, I don’t blame you. They _are_ pretty nice.”

“They’ve definitely seemed to have caught _your_ eye…” Cor stated, his tone a bit teasing.

Gladio blushed slightly but persevered. “Well, you could say I have an eye for _all_ fine things,” he replied in a similar tone, directing a sidelong gaze onto Cor’s face. When Cor returned the look casually, his eyes giving away that he had registered the ambiguity of the remark, Gladio smirked. “Yanno what I mean?”

One side of Cor’s lip lifted almost imperceptibly, satisfied that his lead had been reciprocated. “So you like leather, eh?”

“I guess you could say that, yeah. I like the look of it, the smell of it, the sound of it, and… the feel of it… against my skin.”

“Is that so?”

“I don’t know why but there’s something very primal, almost raw about it.” Gladio explained, his cock pulsing lightly in his pants as he did. “When I stay over Iggy’s I beg him to wear his gloves to bed.” He paused to laugh. “He doesn’t mind.”

Cor emitted a small chuckle. “This conversation is becoming more intriguing by the minute.”

“Yeah, sorry if it’s TMI or somethin’ – “

“Not at all. I’m actually really enjoying what you have to say. Feel free to continue.” Cor lightly smacked his hand upon Gladio’s thigh playfully and it was back on the wheel before Gladio could even blink. His cock throbbed again.

Chuckling, Gladio shook his head. He was already balls deep in the moment so why back out now. “Alright, well… since you put it that way.” He chuckled again before continuing, knowing damn right well this night was now going to end differently than originally planned. Not that he was complaining. He noticed but didn’t say anything when Cor had pulled the car over and switched off the headlights but kept the heat running. Gladio then continued telling him about his fantasy.

“I…” Gladio paused again and scrutinized Cor. He could just barely make out the outline of his face. “Are you sure you wanna hear about this? It’s gonna become more sexual from here on out.”

“I do, only if you’re comfortable with telling me. But if it will cross a personal or relationship-induced line, or is invading yours and/or Ignis’ privacy, we’ll stop right away and I’ll take you back to your apartment as promised and we won’t ever speak of it again.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll go on. I just didn’t wanna freak you out, that’s all. I mean this stuff isn’t hardcore or anything but still… And also, me and Igs aren’t exclusive, and I don’t think he’d mind if I told someone about how I love how he treats me behind closed doors, heh,” Gladio continued with a snicker.

“I see. And yes, that’s totally understandable, but if you wish to continue, I’m more than willing to hear it.” The gloved hand was back, this time seeking out Gladio’s forearm, running a single finger up it softly. “If any of this is too much for you, let me know right away. I only want you to feel comfortable and compliant.”

Compliant. Another shock of arousal ran through Gladio’s body. Cor had a way of making certain words sound so _erotic_.

“We’re good. _Very good_. I’m finding this to be pretty stimulating myself,” Gladio admitted.

“Are you, now?” Cor asked, seeking out the answer tangibly as he trailed his gloved finger from Gladio’s arm and wrist downward to his thigh and rested his palm upon his crotch. “You do seem to be responding well.” He caressed his hand over the bulge in Gladio’s pants, enjoying the soft breaths and grunts that were produced in its wake. “What would you have Ignis do?”

“Well, I mean he does what he wants within our agreed parameters because we sorta have a thing like that going on, but I love it when he decides to…. pretty much what you’re doing now: tease me with the gloves. He likes to bring me to the brink of orgasm only to pull away and laugh. He also likes to tease me with his riding crop and belt sometimes, too. Though oftentimes that stuff goes beyond just teasing.” Gladio smiled mischievously. Cor could make out the sheen of his eyes and teeth in the dark. “I kiiiinda have the feeling I’m going to regret admitting this to you, though.”

“You may be right on that account,” Cor responded, squeezing Gladio’s cock under his pants. “So he would dominate you? Tell you what to do? Keep you under his control? Or was it more casual than that?” He gave Gladio’s cock another squeeze.

Gladio groaned and bucked his hips. The combination of sexual questions and listening to Cor’s deep, velvety voice was highly arousing. “Mm. It- it was casual at first, but then as we met more and more for sex it became more involved. We talked things through at the beginning but decided to delve in slowly.”

“Describe something that you enjoy the most when you see him.”

The tone Cor used had a new commanding edge to it. Goosebumps formed on Gladio’s forearm. “One of the last times I went, he made us dinner, cleared the plates, and then told me to stay seated while he left the room. He came back with some bondage rope, ordered me to strip, and tied me to the kitchen chair while he sat in another while remaining fully clothed and … used the gloves and crop on me until I exploded.”

Cor reached up and stroked Gladio’s chest and shoulder, taking a moment to ball his hand into a fist near his ear so he could hear the creak of the leather. He grinned unseen at the gasp that Gladio emitted thereafter. “So he likes to draw things out. Does he always punish you when you don’t comply with his wishes?”

The conversation suddenly treaded deeper into Gladio’s personal desires and between that and his cock pulsed in his pants. “Usually. Sometimes I cum without permission. Or fail to do something else that he had asked earlier in the day.” He glanced off to the side, chuckling. “Sometimes I do or fail to do things on purpose…”

Cor was also becoming hard. Listening to Gladio’s admittances was proving to be very intriguing indeed. He smoothed his left hand over himself silently. “So you enjoy misbehaving and having someone take control.” He creaked the leather again. “Do you feel that you’ve misbehaved tonight?”

Gladio paused, and in the darkness it was unapparent as to whether he was recovering from a blush or holding back a chuckle. “I guess that checkin’ out the Marshal’s gloves and telling him about my sexual fantasies a mere five minutes later isn’t exactly angelic behavior.”

“My thoughts exactly. Why don’t you go ahead and open your pants for me,” Cor ordered, keeping with the smooth yet commanding tone, eliciting both trust and arousal.

Gladio unbuckled his belt, undid his button, and unzipped his fly without any questions or hesitations.

“Good. You are very compliant at the moment. Just as I was hoping for. But your libido has gotten the best of you today, and I think it’s time that I go ahead and address that the best I can in such cramped quarters. Do you understand?”

“I do…” Gladio uttered. His cock strained against his underwear, leaving behind a small precum stain.

“You do, what?”

Ignis didn’t tend to have Gladio address him by a title, so he wasn’t used to doing it right off the bat. “I do…Marshal.”

“That’s better. Now, pull those pants down and take your cock out.”

Gladio did as instructed, yanking his pants down to his ankles and pulling his hardened cock out of the fly of his underwear. It caught on the fabric somewhat but eventually came free. The moon had come out from behind the landscape and illuminated the car’s cabin just enough to offer a better view of the events going on within. The windows were tinted so any passersby wouldn’t be tempted to peer inside, but the fact that the occupants could easily see outside added to the sensation of everything taking place publicly.

Cor savored the sight of Gladio’s exposed thighs and cock. He had previously acknowledged that the man had been blessed with a good body, but he never thought he’d see the day where he’d be looking upon it like this. His left hand ran over his own cock while his right trailed along the contours of Gladio’s thickly-muscled thighs, reveling in the shivers of movement beneath the surface as he did so.

“Take your sweatshirt off. I want you fully revealed for what’s about to come next.”

Gladio complied in silence, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling the heavy sweatshirt up and over his head and tossing it into the backseat. He then unbuttoned the white work shirt he had on underneath and removed it. The moonlight cast dreamily off of the bulging muscles comprising his pecs, arms, and abdomen. Cor twitched at the sight of them.

“You are a fine looking man, Gladio. I bet you get much coming your way with very little effort due to that, but things will be different with me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Marshal.”

“You’re going to have to work for my favors. I don’t give things out for free. And if you fail to perform satisfactorily as I see fit, you will be punished. Do you hear me?”

Gladio blushed and his cock bobbed in the air, wishing for nothing more at that moment than to be stroked by that luxurious leather. “Yes, Marshal.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” He snaked his arm out and trailed a single finger along the edge of Gladio’s cock head. Gladio shuddered and quaked. “Hold still.” Gladio stilled himself and Cor brought the finger back, brushing it softly upon the sweet spot just under the glans. Gladio shut his eyes and groaned. Cor took the finger away.

“You are very much enjoying yourself right now, aren’t you?”

Gladio opened his eyes, glanced at Cor, and nodded.

“And while I’m happy that you are, I also think that this lascivious behavior should not be overlooked. When’s the last time you’ve gotten off?”

Gladio looked down. “This afternoon.”

“This very afternoon – mere hours ago – and you’re already raring to go as if you’ve been locked in a cock cage for the last three weeks.” He brushed a leather-encased finger over one of Gladio’s nipples, making him shudder. “How long do you think you could go before exploding tonight?”

“I’m not sure, Marshal.”

“You’re not sure? Well, that doesn’t do much to restore my faith in your abilities, Gladio,” Cor chided, running his palm over the top of Gladio’s cock, making him groan. “I don’t think that is a satisfactory answer. I want something more concrete.”

“Um, about five minutes, sir?”

“Five minutes. Okay. That’s more like it. It’s not much time, but it’s something to work with.” Cor flashed a rare smile. “If you can go fifteen without any incidences, you will not be owed a punishment the next time we meet.”

Gladio sunk into his seat. There was no way he could last that long with all this teasing and touching, no matter the training he underwent with Ignis in the past. He was much too aroused and there was just no way –

“Do you understand me?”

Gladio sighed softly. “I will try my best, Marshal.”

“Yes, well it’s in your best interest to do so.” Cor brushed his hand over Gladio’s cock again. “Watch as I touch you. Don’t take your eyes off of my hand.”

Gladio gazed down at the broad hand that hovered just above his cock. It looked immaculate covered by the black sheath of leather. He knew Cor was fucking with him by making him watch like this. He wanted him to fail.

“You need to be taught a lesson in showing restraint. You were practically chomping at the bit the minute you laid eyes upon my gloves. You think I didn’t notice? I notice everything. Is this something that you had trouble with during your sessions with Ignis as well?”

Gladio kept his eyes on Cor’s hand as two fingers trailed down his shaft and grasped his balls. “Yes, it was… a problem.”

“As I suspected. Ignis is very good at anything he puts his mind to, so given your time with him, I don’t believe you can be cured of this affliction, but you must know that it’s still something that needs constant scrutiny and handling.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, watching the hand as it stroked back up his shaft and grabbed the head of his cock, engulfing it in a soft, warm, leathery grip. A gasp escaped his lips and he thrust upward in a feeble attempt to move the hand downward and up again. Cor removed it immediately.

“See, you have no control. This narrow focus on your pleasure will be your demise. You need to also focus on what I request of you, and what will happen if you don’t follow through. You must focus on the past, present, and future, not _only_ the present.”

Gladio shut his eyes. “Yes Marshal.”

“Back on the hand. Keep that focus and draw it inward. Stop giving into whatever shallow whims your body and mind wish to have at the moment.” Cor pinched Gladio’s left nipple, withdrawing once he got the response he was looking for. “Let the pain refocus you.”

Gladio peered back down at the hand. It hovered above the smarting nipple, ready to pinch again if needed. Instead, it went flat and began to rub the large muscle comprising his chest. As he watched it was soon joined by another leather clad hand. Each fondled and rubbed his pecs, occasionally pinching at the nipples. Gladio tried to stay focused on things that weren’t exciting, tried to meditate even, but the stimulation continued to bring him to the brink of climax. The next time Cor touched his cock, he shuddered and discharged everywhere, spewing ejaculate all over the windshield and dashboard of the car.

Cor withdrew his hands, clucking his tongue. “Hmm. What was that, let’s see.” He consulted his watch. “That was only eight minutes, Amicitia.” He reached over and opened the center console and retrieved a small package of tissues. “Here, if you don’t mind cleaning that up.”

Gladio grabbed the tissues and paused a moment before speaking. “I was just – “

“No, that’s alright. You’ve definitely earned yourself a chastisement but there is nothing inherently wrong with what happened, so don’t feel too badly about it. This time next week, however, we won’t be pulling over at the side of the road. I will take you to my home on the outskirts of the city. It’ll also give you a week’s time to think over what happened.”

Gladio nodded and wiped the stains from the car’s surface. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Messes can be cleaned. You did what you could, given the situation. I am actually surprised that you lasted that long. You surpassed my realistic expectations, but you did not surpass what I had asked of you.”

“I’ll try harder next time, Marshal.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Cor started the car. The rock music started piping in again. “I will contact you within the next day or two to discuss your punishment parameters. We will find something suitable that we can both agree on and then next Friday we will proceed. Get dressed.”

Gladio did as requested, his stomach already beginning to fill with the butterflies of anticipation. He had been punished many times by Ignis, but what would it be like to succumb to Cor? His cock began to pulse again. He pulled his pants over it quickly. It already got him into trouble once today.


End file.
